Till Death Do Us Part
by Rayne
Summary: Pan has gotten married and left Japan with her baby and husband, but she has also left a lovesick Trunks....but when an accident occurs she comes back to Japan and back into Trunk's life again....what will happen???
1. Past Memories

Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or any of the places mentioned in this fic.

Ok so I am trying to get out the next few chapters for Spring Break and That One Night.....but I came up with this idea when I was listening to music and drumming on.....everything so read it and review it and tell me if its already been done.

He sat there in his apartments as he did every Saturday morning, listening to his music or getting plans together for the night or something like that. Somehow something seemed to be missing that day, and his thoughts led him back to her.

He had loved almost everything about her, her jet black hair, the way her dark eyes lit up when she was happy, the way her mouth curved when she was happy, just about perfect.....that is except for her overprotective father and loving boyfriend. She was twenty-five that year, and he remembered the party they threw for her at his parents house....... 

__

They had sat there in the darkness for what had seemed like an eternity when the door slowly creaked open.

"Rob, I had the best time tonight I can't believe its been a year already..."

Her voice had trailed off then as he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, he could still make out their bodies even in the dark room.

"Shhh," he had hushed her, "I have a surprise for you." He was interrupted by her once more.

"But Rob I have a really really important surprise for you too." 

He words were firm yet a tiny bit shaky.

"In a minute hun."

With that he flicked on the light switch, that was our cue.

"**SURPRISE!!!!**"

Her face lit up as we all yelled in unison.

"Oh wow, you guys, you really shouldn't of." 

The whole night seemed to waste away, I spent most of the night being her best friend, laughing at her jokes and admiring her beauty when she wasn't looking.

  
That was when the music dyed off, Rob had taken the floor.

My world came crumbling down in those few moments, he had proposed to her and she had come forth with her little surprise also. Pan, the woman I loved was three months pregnant, my fate was sealed. I was to be lonely for the rest of my life.

Six months later the baby was born, it was boy. He looked just like Pan, in fact the only part of Rob in him was his piercing green eyes. They named him Juno.

And a month later I forced myself to go to the wedding. That was it, Pan was officially out of my grasp, she would never be mine.

Only a short time later the happy family picked up and moved to America, back to Rob's original home and away from me forever.

Trunks head shot up as he heard the phone ring.....

"Hello," 

"Trunks, Bra here. Listen there's no time to talk, there's been an accident you need to be ready to leave for America in 20 minutes. Bye."

The next thing in his ear was a dial tone.

Now his mind was going a mile a minute....accident....america...PAN!

He rushed up the stairs and grabbed a few things, five minutes later he ran out the door and flew to the airport.

------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------

Pan shakily put down the phone.

She stood in the hospital waiting room, a 2 year old Juno in her arms. A nurse rushed pass them motioning to Pan to follow.

"We don't have much time ma'am."

Pan continued down the seemly endless hallway.

"What do you mean not much time?"

They stopped in front of a door. The nurse sighed,

"I'm sorry ma'am but we've done everything we could."

Pan stepped in the room and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

She looked at her husband, laying in the bed, clinging to life.

"Daddy...." Juno pointed to the unconscious Rob.

Pan chocked back a sob, "yes sweetie daddy."

She placed Juno on the other hospital bed.

Holding Rob's hand she started to cry, 

"Its going to be ok honey, your going to make it."

"Your going to wake up and we are going to walk out of here together."

Her eyes suddenly darted to the ceased heart monitor. 

"NO," she yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

------------------------5 minutes later---------------------------------------------

Trunks and the others stepped off the plane.

"What happened Bra?" Trunks questioned.

Bra quickened her pace to the hospital across the street.

"There was an accident," tears had started to form under her eyes. Goten came around and put an arm around her.

"Don't cry Bra, don't even worry about it. I'll tell him."

"Well....." Trunks asked, getting impatient.

Goten's face turned to stone, "Rob was hit by a drunk driver last night."

It was serious, really serious. It had to be if it meant that Goten's goofy grin was gone from his face.

They entered the hospital lobby.

Bra walked up to the counter, "We're here to see Rob Danto."

"I'm sorry he just passed away about 8 minutes ago, his wife is here though." 

"Pan is still here, well we're the Briefs and Sons, may we see her." She looked at the nurse desperately.

"Briefs and Sons.....hmmm.....go ahead up, its room 312." 

Bra ran to the elevator and ushered everyone in.

Running out of the elevator to the room they saw the crying Pan.

The only thing going through Trunk's mind were two words....passed away.

Ok please review it thanks.


	2. Death of an Innocent

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...ok good.

"Pan, are you ok." Bra ran right into her friends arms.

"Hes....hes....hes...." Somehow she couldn't stutter out the rest of the sentence.

"I know, I know." Bra rocked the crying Pan back and forth.

"Where's Trunks?" She asked through her tears.

His face lit up at the mention of his name by her.

"Trunks," she wailed wrapping her arms around him, "Oh God Trunks I loved him so much."

She continued to cry more and more until his shirt was wet through and through.

"Shhh," he hushed her, "it'll be ok, you're strong, you can do this one day at a time and we'll right her beside you to help."

He glanced over at Goten who had taken the confused Juno from Pan in the beginning.

She dried her tears on his shirt, "but what about Juno, he won't have a Dad."

She started to cry into Trunk's shoulder again.

"I know it seems dark now Pan but you gotta trust Trunks on this one, Juno won't have a dad," Goten paused a second, "but he will have one great mom and lots and lots of cool adult friends that will be there to help him out."

Pan managed a weak smile, "Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me, you being here and all. I have just one last request."

"What?" Trunks, Goten, and Bra asked all at once.

"I want to go back to Japan with you guys, but I want to stay here one more weak, do you think you could stay here with me?"

Goten grinned, "sure."

Ok so you know what's going on now. So what do you think of it. Has it been done before because I really really thought to come up with the idea. Please review it, it is the only thing that makes me continue and I have been thinking of quitting because of my schedule for the summer. I can't continue going to concerts, playing drums, going out with my friends and writing, especially if no one likes it.

~*Rayne*~


	3. Explanations from the past

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the people or any of the stuff in this fic...only actual fic itself. :)

When we last left this tragic scene, Pan is going back to Japan with Juno and the others.

****

One week later

The seemly long plane trip home had tired her, yet she couldn't sleep. Everyone had crashed at Trunk's apartment that night, since Bra and Goten's place wasn't large enough for all of them. 

Pan sighed, it was two a.m. and all she had to show for the day was the empty vodka bottle that was sluggishly placed on the railing of the outdoor balcony.

"Pan, don't do that." The voice was stern.

"Huh," Pan looked over her shoulder, looking to see who the voice belonged to.

Coming out of the shadows stood a sleepy Goten, wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of maroon boxers.

"You wanna sit down." Pan managed to slur out.

"You shouldn't drink, its not going to help your problems any, they'll still be there in the morning.....the only difference will be decrease in the money in your wallet." Goten sighed, putting his feet up on the rod iron balcony.

"Like you have room to talk." Pan pointed to the burning cigarette in Goten's hand.

"I know, but I have tried to quit." Goten put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling it then letting it drop to his side once again.

"Whatever, Goten if you don't mind, I really just want to be left alone right now." She was beginning to get annoyed and discouraged at the same time.

"Alcohol won't bring Rob back Pan, it will only push Juno and everyone else farther away." Goten rose from the patio chair putting out the cigarette in the ash tray on the table beside him. "We're here for you Pan, you just have to let us in."

Picking up the empty vodka bottle from the table he walked back inside the apartment.

"I'm sorry Goten...." Her voice trailed off as sleep depravation and drunkenness began to kick in.

****

The next day

Trunks woke up to the bright sunlight entering his window and shining on his face.

"Ugh," he groaned. 

"I don't want to get up, I just went to sleep." He rolled over pulling his pillow over his head beginning falling asleep again.

Only to be awakened 3 minutes later by Bra.

"TRUNKS...." Bra shouted, pulling the pillow off his head and ripping the blankets off his body.

"Ah, God Bra what the hell is your problem? What do you want." He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room.

"Pan's missing, I can't find her anywhere." She frantically searched the closet then ran into the hallway.

Pulling himself out of bed, Trunks stumbled into the hallway and down the stairs to search for Pan.

He could hear Bra trying to wake up Goten, yelling at him to help her look.

He wandered into the kitchen, still looking around, then saw and raven colored head out on the balcony.

"I found her," he yelled, hoping to shut his hysterical sister.

Walking around to the door, he went out to the balcony. 

She was sleeping, it brought a smile to his face to see her finally at peace. He looked over at the side table, seeing the ash trey.

"Goten, at it again eh buddy." He muttered under his breath.

"Trunks," Pan stirred from the chair.

"Hey," he looked up from the ash trey, only to see her frown. "Did you have a good short sleep." He grinned at her, hoping to have even a small effect on her sad looking face.

"I guess," she walked inside, leaving him standing there.

He looked in the corner of his eye and saw an empty vodka bottle. He shook his head, don't do this to yourself Pan he thought to himself.

Trunks walked inside, trying to balance the bottle and ash trey at the same time. Inside he saw Bra, Goten and Pan eating breakfast.

Good he thought again, its been awhile since you've eaten Pan. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the kitchen, going unnoticed by the others.

"Goten," he paused waiting for his friend to acknowledge him, "do you think you could clean up after yourself from now on?"

"Hey," Goten took the full ash trey from his friend, "I need that."

"Yeah just don't dump it in my trash can, I don't need my whole apartment smelling like a trash dump because of your bad habits." Trunks eyed his friend.

At this Pan started to laugh, this time it wasn't hollow and plastic.

It earned the attention of her three friends and Juno, who had finally woke up.

"Mommy......" Pan pulled herself up off the floor. 

"I'll be right back you guys, I got to go and get him." She walked off in the direction of the stairs.

"Well you guys," Bra looked at the kitchen wall, "I think she is getting to be a little bit better, she may even want to get out in about a month or so."

"A MONTH!" Trunks and Goten looked at Bra.

"Oh come on you guys," Bra looked annoyedly at her brother, "Trunks how would you feel if your wife had just died."

Trunks thought of Pan being his wife, a dream come true, then her leaving him forever. His face grew pale.

"Trunks?" Bra and Goten waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh, oh yea, I guess it wouldn't be that great." 

Bra rolled her eyes, "so what are we going to do today, I think we should get Juno out of the house. He was talking about Rob the other day, he knows."

"Then we should definitely make him feel loved and help him get adjusted to the new surroundings." Goten looked towards the kitchen door to see Pan entering with a dressed Juno, balancing him on her hip she came over to the others.

"So," she started, putting Juno on the floor, "what are we doing today."

"Well," Bra stood up holding Juno, "I thought we should take Juno out you know get him adjusted to the new surroundings and all. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." She walked away to the couch.

Bra eyed Trunks, giving him that GO look.

"Are you ok?" Trunks sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I have to be strong for Juno and besides......" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Trunks looked at her.

"Well.... I don't know if I should tell you this, I mean I feel kinda guilty."

Trunks started to laugh, "wait a minute let me guess, you killed him."

Pan's face grew pale. "Me and Rob weren't doing so well in the end."

Trunks pulled away from her, "what do you mean?"

"Me and Rob were married for 2 years, but in the last 3 months or so we were having a lot of problems, we were considering a trial separation."

Trunks pulled her into a hug, "what do you think would of happened if he hadn't.........." he stopped as he heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He started to get up.

"No, no its ok. I'm happy to finally get to talk about it. But I think that Rob just wasn't the one for me, if he hadn't of died then.....it would of ended in divorce. I'm sure of it." She looked up at him, and laid her head on his chest, "We could of always been friends, that's why I was so broken up about his death at first, I loved him, he was my friend and the father of my baby."

"Pan, I'm happy that you are doing so much better, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," she relaxed as she continued to talk to him.

"Please don't drink.....it makes you smell bad."

"Why you!" She jumped up. Picking up and pillow she hit him on the head and continued to pounce on him.

"Ah," he screamed and also started to hit her with a pillow.

Bra and Goten ran into the room carrying Juno.

"What is going on???" They looked at the scene in front of them.

"Sorry," Pan and Trunks collapsed in a heap in front of the sofa, still laughing about the earlier events.

So I hope this is a little bit better than the earlier chapters. I made sure to make this one a little bit longer due to the requests by a couple people. So review it and be happy ^.^

~*Rayne*~


	4. Again???

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again.... I don't own it, I never will. 

So people liked the fic, uh here's the next part. Just keep in mind, so that I didn't have to make about 100 chapters I skipped forward a couple months.

It had been three months since Rob's death, the only time I truly saw her smile was that one night that she confided her problems about her marriage with me. But slowly I saw her old self returning, I could feel myself falling in love with her all over again, he thought about it over and over again, but couldn't deny it, despite her loss of a friend and husband he loved her all along.

Goten opened the door of the penthouse apartment interrupting his thoughts once again, causing him to push them to the back of his mind until he was alone once again.

"Hey Trunks, can we have Juno's birthday over here, its big enough to fit both families and Pan didn't really want to have at your mom's." He set down the box of decorations in his hands.

"Sure, I don't blame her, you know how mom makes everything a big to do, uhhh you can put the box upstairs in the closet, nobody will find it there and Juno's getting into everything now." He walked over to the couch and plopped down, he seemed to be tired of having nothing to, and work had been slow, giving him more days off than he knew what to do with.

"So Trunks, you gotta a date for Juno's party yet?" Goten stepped into his view, making Trunks notice quickly.

"Oh come on Goten, he's only two," he sighed knowing what his sly friend was getting at, "I figured I'd just hang out with Pan the whole time."

"I KNEW IT!" Jumping on the couch with excitement he caused poor Trunks to fall off to a hard landing.

"Ow man, what are you getting at?"

"Don't deny it anymore Trunks, ever since she left you've been dating less and less and now you don't go out at all, your 38 and your hopeless." He offered Trunks a hand back onto the sofa, sitting down next to him Trunks cupped his hands over his face and sighed in exasperation.

"What am I going to do Goten, I've loved her for as long as I can think of, I thought I could get over the fact that she was gone, but now she's back and I've fallen for her all over again." Trunks sighed again, he couldn't block all these lost emotions that he increasingly felt.

Goten patted him on the back, "I was the same way until I finally confronted Bra on it.....now I have to tell you something."

"What?" 

"I'm going to ask Bra to marry me at Juno's party." 

In a state of shock Trunks fell off the sofa again, but got up immediately, "your what......you and Bra.........hope you've been training for the beating your going to get from my father."

"Yeah, well I'm prepared for whatever may come, I know that she's the one....but we've known each other forever and besides we've been dating since Pan got married to Rob, I'm sure we'll be fine." 

There was a silence between, it wasn't uneasy but it wasn't peaceful.

Goten peered down at his watch, "I gotta go buddy but think about what I thought, remember she hasn't totally gotten over him yet, a couple of guys have asked her out and she's turned them all down." And he walked out the door, leaving a very stressed and confused man sitting in his living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan sat in the graveyard with Juno, they had decided to bury Rob in Japan since she was going to be staying there indefinitely. Juno was well aware of Rob's whereabouts and whenever anybody asked him where his daddy was he said in heaven with the angels. It always brought a tear to Pan's eyes.

Leaning over the tombstone she smiled, "at last you are at peace, for a while I was worried about you, its been a rough couple of months for us you know...I'm so lucky to have my friends and family here helping me. I told Trunks about you and me, I can trust him with it, I'm not ready to tell everyone else yet." Looking up at the sky she laughed at herself, what she must look like talking to a piece of rock. "Juno will be three in two days, we're having a party for him at Trunk's place, he misses you so much....I feel so lost sometimes without you," tears began to fall from her checks, staining the petals of the flowers she placed there. "I love you, my friend, but I have to go now the others are waiting for me in the car, I'll be back soon." She kissed her hand and touched the gravestone, trying to dry her tears on her shirt she picked up Juno and walked to her car where her mother and Bulma were waiting for her.

"Sorry that took so long," she snapped Juno into his car seat and sat down in the back next to her only son.

Her mother smiled at her, placing a loving arm around her, "you're doing better though, I can see it in your eyes that something wasn't right before and now it is."

"How....." Pan's puzzled voice trailed off, her mother was always able to guess how she felt and what was going on in her life.

"I'm your mom, I'm supposed to know these things....Pan its alright to feel like your ready to close this chapter in your life, I mean you only 28 and plenty of women date after their spouses die, and you and him were getting to be just close friends in the end....right?" Videl noticed her daughters face becoming streaked with tears again, she wiped them off with a handkerchief that Bulma had handed to her. 

"Your mom's right Pan, I know it may feel like you'll bad at times but you really need to help yourself over this hump in your life, your still young even." Bulma's face smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"If it's so right then why does it feel so wrong," she looked over at Juno, who looked concerned for his crying mommy. "It's ok Juno mommy was just thinking of some stuff and it made her remember daddy." She smiled at her son, he was the world to her the only part of her she felt was left.

"Its going to be ok Pan, you need to start going out again, and meeting more guys, I mean you said that there were a lot of problems in your marriage with Rob so I'm thinking that there is someone else out there that was meant just for you." Bulma pulled out her phone, dialing a number she left a message on the machine, "hi Trunks its mom, I know your home but all well, Pan just visited Rob and we have come to a decision that Pan wants to start going out again so tonight you and her go and meet people, call me, bye."

"We're here," Videl announced, they pulled into the Brief's driveway and found Bra out on the porch waiting phone in hand with Marron and Ubuu and their son Solo, he was already 3 about the same age as Juno.

Stepping out of the car, Pan unbuckled Juno and walked him up to the porch to meet her friends and Solo.

"Pan," Marron squealed, "I can't believe you, you look so good for.....uh well Bra told me about Juno a couple weeks back and we're back from visiting my mom and dad in France, their vacationing there for about 2 years give or take a month." She smiled happily at her friend, "well lets get these two in the yard to play so that we can catch up, Ubuu wants to go over to see Trunks and Goten." Giving her husband a peck on the lips the three women were off to catch up about the last 2 years.

Pan, Bra, and Marron watched the kids play from inside the house.

"Gosh Pan you look so young, I can't believe that I'm eight years older than you and have a kid the same age. I got started late huh?" Marron laughed, it was just like old times.

"Nah, I just had Juno a little too early, I'm happy though, I love him so much.....I don't know what I would do without him." She looked at her son, doing his basic training techniques....he was only a small percentage saiyan but he was definitely strong for his age.

They talked for hours about nothing unparticular, just what they had been up too and Pan confessed about going out with Trunks tonight to meet new people.

"Well I'm surprised you and my brother haven't hooked up with all the time you have been spending together," Bra looked at Pan who was trying to defend herself.

"Well, he's been like a second father to Juno and he's just been the greatest friend I could ask for, you have no idea how much he's helped me out, letting me stay with him till I could find a place to live. He even offered to let me stay with him permanently, I feel bad when I ask him for help, I don't want to bother him." She looked out the window to see Vegeta attempting to understand the children.

"Don't, I like it when I can help you out." Pan almost jumped out of her seat to see Trunks standing there smiling down at her. "How you been holding up?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Pretty good, I hear you're taking me out tonight so that I can start getting into dating mode again." She laughed at the thought of her dating again, it was such a hassle.

"You name the time and place and I'll be there to pick you up, but for right now me and the guys are going to find something for you know who's birthday party." He gave her a hug and walked out the door, Goten and Ubuu following.

Bra and Marron just stared at her, "you can't tell me that he doesn't like you, he was all over you, flirting and all and you didn't even notice it." Bra looked at her, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," she sighed, "Marron he's fallen for her again."

Pan looked at them both, raising an eyebrow she repeated their last word, "again?"

Ok so what did you think for the next chapter, I don't know what's gotten into me lately I've just been on this writing spree....all these ideas are magically coming to me. So do the routine review the story.

~*Rayne*~


	5. In Good Arms

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

In the last chapter:

Bra and Marron revealed to Pan's attention that Trunks has fallen for her...again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean again?" Pan looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Well..."Bra sighed wishing that she had never told her friend, "when you were dating...him, uh well he had this little crush thing on you but he always ignored it because you were so happy and all." She watched as Pan began to bang her head on the table over and over again.

"I," bang "can't," bang "believe," bang "that you" bang bang "didn't tell me sooner." She whacked her head on the table again.

She stood up, I'm going over to Trunk's, I'm supposed to stay there tonight so he can take me out and help me with Juno's party so I'll just ask him about it."

She walked outside before either of them could advise her otherwise, "Bye," she yelled to her friends indoors.

Pan drove 'home', weaving in and out of traffic, he heart banging in her chest. Finally arriving she ran up the steps and into the door, only to see him and the other guys lying around the family room watching TV.

Seeing Juno yawn she carried him upstairs to the guestroom to put him down for his nap, looks like I'll have to do this in front of them she thought in her mind.

Running down the stairs she stepped in front of the TV, making them all sit up and start complaining, "Pan we were watching that, now get out of the way," Goten almost whined.

"I gotta talk to you Trunks." He got up uneasily and walked towards her.

"What's up?"

"Your sister said something very surprising to me while you were out today and I just to get everything clear so...well when I was first dating Rob.... Did you uh have like a crush on me or something?" She took a step back to see his reaction.

"Uh...well...Uhhhhhh," He looked over at Goten and Ubuu, needing some serious help. All he saw were the two guys trying to stifle hysterical laughing.

"Well yeah, I mean a while ago but not anymore, I mean well you know." He sat down and pulled her into him so that she was standing in the middle of his straddled legs, "you know what I'm saying right?"

She smiled, "yea; sorry it was just getting to me."

"It's fine, all over and done with." He leaned up and kissed her cheek, "so should we decorate for the party or talk about going out or what?"

"Uh, I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight, so let's decorate." 

"Ok," He stood up and stretched his muscular arms.

"They in the upstairs closet?" She looked down the stairs at him he nodded his head. She ran up heading for his closet.

As soon as she was out of sight he let out a heavy sigh, "pretty close huh?" He looked over at Goten.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I mean after how many, like 4 months she's finally over her crumbling relationship with her dead husband." Ubuu knocked on his head, "are you sure anything's in there." He laughed at the puzzled Trunks.

"Not right now, we have enough to do with Goten's big plan."

"What big plan?" Pan stood at the stairs carrying the box and a large book.

"Nothing," he walked over to help her with the box, "what are you doing with the photo album?"

"I wanted to look at it, you know remember how things were." She looked up the stairs as if she could see through walls and look at her child.

"Come here," he put his arms around her neck "don't even worry about it, he's fine. You know your doing a great job with him."

He wiped away her tears with the bottom of his tee shirt, "lets take a look," he opened the book and set it down for the guys to see.

"I'd love to stick around, but I can see this is a family thing so I'm going to go," Goten joked.

"Well aren't we just the funny one." Trunks watched him walk out the door.

"I'm gonna go too," Ubuu followed.

"Bye," Pan sighed and looked down at the book, only to see a picture of her, Trunks and Goten when she was 15 and they were about 25.

"You know I was lucky having older guys around my whole life," she turned the page, and there was Bra and an old boyfriend talking with Trunks sneaking up behind her with a bucket of water.

"You always did ruin all my fun," he laughed, the joke did turn out and that guy broke up with her the next day.

After turning almost all the pages there was a picture of Rob and Pan at the end, he was kneeling down with the ring in his hand.

"Do you wanna stop?" He shut the book.

"Nope, I wanna remember." She smiled at his friendship and opened up to the next page, it was the last one.

"There you are in the hospital," Trunks looked closer at the picture.

"That was the happiest day of my life," Pan looked at the two minute old Juno, he had just finished crying.

"Well that's the end, I guess we should get to decorating now." Pan lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling, she saw Trunks looking up at her, laughing at her laziness.

"Hey don't laugh at me, I'm 28 and a mother of a toddler I have a right to be tired.

"Just help me get this into the birthday spirit."

"I'm going, I'm going." She picked herself up and began to plan where the streamers would go.

"Trunks help me,"

"Huh? What do you need?" He looked up from his wrapping.

"I'm gonna," she fell off the stool she standing on, luckily Trunk's super speed saved her from painful crash landing, "fall." She finished her sentence.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, I think I'll do this the saiyan way." She levitated up to the ceiling and began to tape the green and black streamers to the ceiling.

"So what do you think?" He held up a wrapped present that looked like it had been run over by a steamroller, his response was Pan laughing still in the air.

"If you're going to laugh at me, do it on the ground. You're going to give me a superiority complex."

"I would have thought you would of already had one, everyone knows I'm better than you." She floated down.

"No!" He walked up to her.

"Yes!" She also got in his face.

"Well we'll have to settle this now won't we."

"Yeah I guess we will." She smirked.

"Spar?" 

"You are lower than I am, you can't spar in this apartment, I would blow the building up along with you."

"We'll see about that," he tackled her and threw her into the living room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," she screamed, "fine but no ki attacks."

"I'll still beat you," he flew at her, pinning her on the ground.

In all it lasted an hour, the victor, Trunks of course.

"Say it," he laughed at her.

"You win," she mumbled under her breath.

"Louder."

"YOU WIN," he laughed knowing she hurt his sensitive saiyan ears. "Well outta all this we accomplished at least one thing," she sighed.

"That I'm stronger than you?" 

"No, we got the kitchen done and, I'm found an excellent pillow, don't move for the next 2 hours." And with that she fell asleep under his warm body.

Aren't they cute, ^.^ I really don't know what I'm going to do with this, too many idea for one little story.

~*Rayne*~


End file.
